It Will Rain
by starshiprangerlexie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine fight. Will they make up and move on? Or has it been too much? Future!fic


Blaine was late. Again. That's what started this whole mess. He had been late twice already this week. He didn't try to be late, it just happened. The office kept him too long, he went to get dinner, and it always took two hours or more longer to do all of that _and _get home. By it was all said and over with, he would get home past eleven or so.

Long story short, Blaine would get home late, Kurt would be pissed, and they'd both go to bed. Except this time. This time Kurt was done. He was fed up with Blaine coming home late. He always blamed it on the office, but that excuse was starting to get old.

That had been hours ago. Who knew where Blaine was now. Kurt was currently at their apartment crying his eyes out. He trusted Blaine, he just didn't trust other people. And Blaine could sometimes be very easily swayed.

_"Home late again are we Blaine?" Kurt was pissed and Blaine knew it._

_ "Sorry Kurt. The office kept me late again and– "_

_ "That excuse is getting a little old, don't you think Blaine?"_

_ "You aren't really accusing me of what I think you are Kurt?"_

_ "I don't know Blaine. What do you think I'm accusing you of?", Kurt said with a small smirk on his face._

_ "You bloody well know what Kurt. Don't play dumb." _

_ "Fine, I do. I just don't think it's reasonable that the office would keep you this late this much. Maybe I think you aren't telling the complete truth."_

_ "Why would I cheat on you Kurt? That's fucking ridiculous for you to think."_

_ "Well if it's so fucking ridiculous maybe you should come home on time, or maybe call and tell me you'll be late, Blaine."_

_ "You think I don't want to do that Kurt? I'm not as stupid as you seem to think."_

_ "I never said you were stupid Blaine! I just wish you would communicate a bit more! What happened to no walls built between us? Or is that just a joke now?"_

_ "I do fucking communicate Kurt! We may not talk for hours on end everyday, but we do talk and you know that as well as I do."_

_ "NO. Not anymore. You're always too fucking tired to talk or do anything anymore. And all because you're 'working late'! Do you remember the last time we had sex Blaine? A month ago! A fucking month! I'm not saying that's what should base a relationship on, but it's nice to do every once an again!" Kurt put air quotes around working late._

_ "I __**am**__ working late Kurt! And yes, we haven't had sex in a while, but I'm, trying to provide for you! Put food on our table, pay our rent! Do you just want to have me stop doing that so we can have __more sex?"_

_ "No Blaine! But it would be nice if you were home more! Instead of working late, when I know you're fucking some cheap whore!"_

_ "I cannot believe you would accuse me of something like that! Why would I ever? GOD KURT!" Blaine hadn't been this mad in a while. "I need some air." Blaine had his hands clenched so tight his knuckles were white._

_ And with that, Blaine grabbed his keys and left._

And that's why Kurt is laying on his bed sobbing and wondering where Blaine even is. That was at around eleven and it was now one in the morning.

God why did he screw this up like he did? If he had just believed Blaine and went to bed with him, they could be cuddled up together under their goose feather comforter. He trusts Blaine. He's always trusted him, god why did he mess up their whole relationship? Blaine would never forgive him now and–

Was that...music? Blaine. He was back and he had to tell Blaine he loved him more than anything and he was sorry and–

Then he heard it. Blaine singing. That voice. It just mesmerized him like it always has. But tonight there was a strong feel of sadness and you could tell he had been crying.

_If you ever leave me baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>Will keep you by my side<br>Will keep you from walkin' out the door. _

Blaine sounded so...lost. He was still in the living room, but that wasn't too far from their room where Kurt was.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin there goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
>Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make you mine  
><em>

At this point, Blaine was right outside of the closed and locked door to their bedroom. He was voicing his sorry and trying to get Kurt to come out to him. He had to show him he was sorry. 

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

_Don't just say, goodbye  
>Don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<em>

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain... _

As soon as the song ended Kurt flung open the door fell into Blaine's arms. And started crying. Again.

"Blaine, oh god, Blaine..." Kurt held as tight to Blaine as he could.

"Shhh...I'm here Kurt, I came back." He kept repeating this to a still sobbing Kurt as he moved them to their bed.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry Bl-blaine. I n-never should've ac-ccused you of ch-cheating. I was ju-ju-just mad." Kurt stuttered through sobbing.

"Kurt, Kurt, look at me," Kurt looked up at Blaine with glassy eyes. "I forgive you and I'm sorry too. I should try to be home on time more." He just kept holding Kurt and rubbing circles in his back.

"I never want to fight with you again. That was the worst I think I've felt in my entire life. Not knowing where you went and –"

"Kurt, I'm never saying goodbye to you, remember? You'll never be able to get rid of me."

With that, Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine. Nothing heated or passionate, just showing how much he loved Blaine.

"I love you Blaine. More than anything in the world."

"I love you more than anything too, Kurt."

They fell asleep as close as they could be. Kurt's back flush to Blaine's chest, legs intertwined, Blaine's head on Kurt's shoulder, and hands intertwined resting on Kurt's waist. Never had they felt more as one before.

After that night, Kurt and Blaine never doubted each other again. Yes, they fought and had difficulties, but they remained strong. And they always would.


End file.
